Com ou sem você
by Bah
Summary: Sentimentos pendentes entre Sora e Sunao, o que acontece quando todos vão para uma viagem escolar? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Não temos direito sobre Sukisho, mas que nós queremos, queremos!XD

N/A: Queremos avisar que somos duas a escrever essa fic, que é a nossa primeira, portanto esperamos que gostem, apesar de não estar perfeita como gostaríamos.

Com ou sem você

Capítulo 1

Em alguns dos poucos intervalos que Sora e Sunao passavam juntos, apenas os dois, discutiam sobre a viagem escolar que haveria daqui a alguns dias.

"Fujimori, você já sabe com quem vai no quarto?"

"Não... e você?"

"Hum... eu queria ir com alguém, mas acho que ele não iria querer ir comigo..."

"Eh? Com quem?"

"... Você sabe quantas pessoas são por quarto?"

"Não...acho que o Minato-sensei vai falar na próxima aula."

"A primeira aula depois do intervalo é dele, não é?"

"Hai!"

Nesse momento o sinal anuncia o término do descanso. Os dois amigos dirigem-se à sala, para a aula de matemática.

"Como vocês já sabem, nesse mês haverá uma viagem escolar para Kyoto, na qual visitarão muitos dos lugares interessantes que a cidade oferece. Vocês ficarão em um hotel próximo ao centro, ocupando doze quartos, com dois em cada um. Podem decidir as duplas, falando depois comigo, para que tudo seja organizado. Alguma pergunta?"

Todos ficaram agitados, inclusive os dois mais populares da classe, que simultaneamente olharam-se.

"Hunf! ... Matsuri-chan, com quem você planeja ir?"

"Nao-kun, eu já disse que iria com o Hano, por que não vai com o Sora, vocês já estão acostumados a dormir juntos, não?"

"Hããããããããã? N-NÓS NÃO DORMIMOS JUNTOS!!!"

Todos olham para Sunao, por conta da força de seu grito.

"Algum problema, Fujimori?"

"Na-não..."- ficando ruborizado-

"Com quem você vai?"-pergunta o garoto de cabelos azuis

"Huh...não sei. Matsuri-chan disse que já vai com o Hano, por isso eu v-- "

"Por quê você não vem comigo, Fujimori?"

"Eh?" –olha com cara de incrédulo para Sora-

"Qual é o problema, nós já somos colegas de quarto!"

"Hum...ok, mas saiba que eu só irei com você por falta de opções..."

"Bom, o Ichikawa ainda está disponível..."

"Hunf!"-e vira o rosto, desviando o olhar-

Acabam as aulas, como não têm mais nada para fazer, e Matsuri precisa verificar alguns pedidos do "Fazemos qualquer negócio", Sora e Sunao voltam juntos para seu dormitório. Anoitece e os dois vão dormir.

"Nao..."

Sunao estranha, pois Sora nunca o chama pelo apelido usado quando eram menores. Porém, levanta de sua cama, indo em direção à cama do outro lado do quarto.

"Huh?"

"Sabe...eu gosto de uma pessoa..."

"Quem é?"-Sora não nota, mas Sunao abaixa o rosto, ocultando seus olhos-

"E-eu...é..."

"FALA LOGO!"-com os olhos brilhantes, devido às lágrimas acumuladas-

Sora, por um momento, pensa qual seria o motivo das lágrimas de Fujimori, mas no instante seguinte, não consegue se controlar, e com isso beija seu rosto, secando a trilha deixada pelas pequenas gotas.

Por quê Hashiba faria isso? Por quê se preocuparia dessa forma, quando normalmente se dirige a mim apenas para falar alguma coisa sem importância?

"Yoru?"

"Hum...não."

Ambos ficam extremamente envergonhados, e olham cada um para um lado.

"Vamos dormir, já está tarde, Fujimori"

"Está bem..."

Sunao faz menção de se levantar da cama de Sora, porém, é impedido por este, que lhe segura a mão.

"Fica aqui..."-fala sem encará-lo-

"..."

Que diabos Hashiba está pensando ao dizer isso?

O que Fujimori está pensando?

"Dorme comigo hoje..."

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?"

"Ahhhh! Quero dizer, ao meu lado...está frio..."

" T-tá..."

Sunao, lentamente, meio que com receio, deita ao lado de Sora, que recua para dar espaço ao amigo. Olha para o outro lado, evitando encará-lo nos belos olhos azuis. Sora faz com que Nao o olhe, abraçando-o em seguida, deixando ambos enrubescidos. Nao apóia a cabeça no peito de seu colega de quarto, por ser um pouco mais baixo. Este sente o corpo menor sob o seu um pouco tenso, por isso, entrelaça os dedos no sedoso cabelo rosa de Nao, acariciando-o. Aos poucos, sente que ele está relaxando, e nesse momento abraça-o mais forte, ambos ficando cada vez mais envergonhados.

"Boa noite...Fujimori..."

Sunao não responde, mas chega mais perto de Sora, e corresponde ao abraço deste. E acabam dormindo assim mesmo.

N/A:Agora estamos em paz -.-, reviews sim? Sem reviews, sem próximo capi XD Sabemos que está meio tosca, mas esperamos que tenham apreciado, vamos postar o mais breve possível, obrigada /o/


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sunao abre os grandes olhos cor-de-rosa, percebendo que está sendo observado. Ainda meio sonolento, quase chega mais perto de Sora, quando este lhe diz:

"Bom dia, Fujimori..."

Ele dá um grito, pulando da cama em um salto, conseqüentemente assustando Sora, que por sua vez apenas vira o rosto para o outro lado, evitando o olhar de Sunao sobre si.

"Desculpe...eu apenas levei um momento para lembrar do que acontec--" - pára de falar, envergonhado pelo ocorrido na noite anterior.

"Sem problemas..."- olhando inconscientemente para o belo corpo de seu amigo-

"Por quê está olhando para mim desse jeito estranho, Hashiba?"

"Hum? - saindo de seu devaneio -

"Nada. Nós vamos chegar atrasados se não nos apressarmos."

"Tá."

Os dois se vestem, pegam seus materiais e saem do quarto, indo em direção à sala da primeira aula, História. Todos estavam ansiosos demais com a viagem para prestar atenção na aula, por isso ouvia-se a conversa da sala por todo o corredor. Ela se realizaria daqui a dois dias, e voltariam em uma semana.

Depois das aulas, os dois garotos voltaram ao quarto, para arrumar as malas, já estava mais do que na hora, pois a viagem seria em dois dias.

"Fujimori, com quem você vai no ônibus?"

Sunao sai do quarto, gritando:

"MATSURI-CHAN, com quem você vai no ônibus?" - o rosto sorridente de Matsuri aparece na porta de seu quarto -

"Hum...não sei ainda, Nao-kun.."

"VAI COMIGO?"

"Por quê toda essa urgência? Você não quer ir com o Sora?"

"Hunf!"

"Mas, tudo bem, eu vou com você sim..."

"Ótimo, eu vou terminar de arrumar a minha mala."

Palavras não seriam úteis para descrever a expressão de Sora, de tão surpreso que ficou. Seus olhos mesclavam confusão, e depois um pouco de mágoa, quando se deu conta do que significava a ação de Sunao. Este volta, sem se alterar perante Sora, para o quarto, e normalmente continua a organizar suas coisas.

" ... "

Os dois dias passam rapidamente, como em acordo com a ansiedade dos alunos. No dia da viagem, está ocorrendo um grande tumulto para despachar as malas, no entanto os três amigos o fazem, e entram finalmente no ônibus.

"Vamos Nao-kun, nossas poltronas são lá no fundo!"

"Tudo bem, Matsuri-chan!"

Nesse momento, Sora olha incrédulo para Sunao, vendo que seu lugar ficava na parte da frente, ficando repentinamente com ciúmes de Sunao, fato que se repetia cada vez mais freqüentemente, mesmo que este não percebesse. Sora vai atrás dos dois, pedindo que um outro garoto sentado próximo a eles trocasse de lugar, o que ele fez de boa vontade, já que Sora (sem saber) era muito admirado pelos colegas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ué, pensei que eu pudesse sentar perto de meus amigos de infância!"

"Senta logo então!"

"Eu vou cuidar de alguns pedidos do Fazemos qualquer negócio, fiquem aqui os dois, ok?"

"E-ei, onde está indo, Matsuri?"

Mas este já tinha ido embora, deixando os dois a sós.

"Fujimori... por que você está me evitando? Você ficou bravo comigo? Por causa... daquilo? Mas eu não fiz nada!"

" ...eu não estou te evitando! Você é que tira suas próprias conclusões e depois fica me enchendo! Hunf!"

Sora, sem reação novamente diante da postura orgulhosa do garoto, acaba por ignorar a resposta e voltar a seu lugar, para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Depois de algum tempo, é anunciado que estão chegando, colocando todos os alunos, com exceção de Sora, distraído demais para ouvir, em alvoroço.

Chegando ao hotel onde ficariam, começaram a descer, porém, Sora, ainda entretido com seus pensamentos, não percebeu. Depois de um curto tempo, sobrara apenas ele e Matsuri, olhando intrigado para este, pensando se deveria chamá-lo ou não, quando ele pisca os olhos, saindo do transe em que se encontrava há um minuto.

"Matsuri! Onde estão os outros?"

"Já desceram faz tempo...você não viu?"

"Não...vamos logo então!"

Sora sai correndo para fora do ônibus, com Matsuri atrás. Pegam suas bagagens, dirigindo-se cada um para seu respectivo quarto. Sora e Sunao vão andando sem sequer olhar-se, pelo menos na parte de Nao. Sora olhava-o sem ao menos perceber. Chegaram ao quarto, em um clima desconfortável pairando entre os dois.

"Eu estou indo tomar banho, Fujimori!" - Sora começa a se despir no quarto mesmo, deixando o garoto próximo a ele extremamente sem graça-

"EU vou tomar banho!"

Sunao sai correndo até o banheiro, esquecendo até mesmo de pegar suas roupas, pois certamente não era de seu agrado sair apenas de toalha para o quarto, mas naquele momento estava perturbado em demasia para que se lembrasse disso. Logo entrou em uma ducha fria, para que se acalmasse, esquecendo os pensamentos que tivera há pouco. Ao acabar o banho, entra em pânico momentaneamente, por perceber que não pegou suas roupas, mas logo se acalma, pensando no que fazer. Conclui que a única coisa que poderia fazer era sair daquele jeito mesmo, torcendo para que Hashiba não interpretasse erroneamente sua ação. Estava meio envergonhado, mas vai assim mesmo. Sora, ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, olha em sua direção.

"Agora eu posso ir, Fuj--" - Sora fica muito surpreso, corando furiosamente, junto com Sunao-

"Eu só fiz isso porque esqueci de pegar minhas roupas, viu! Não pense besteiras!"

"Quem disse que eu pensei alguma coisa assim?" - Sora abraça Toshizou mais fortemente, indignado - "Estou indo pro banho agora." - avisa, arrumando o elefante de pelúcia na cama -

"Está bem..."

Quando Sora entra e fecha a porta do banheiro, Sunao suspira, deitando em sua cama. Acaba adormecendo, sem nem vestir seu pijama. Ao acabar seu banho, o garoto de cabelos azuis vê o outro, de cabelos rosa, deitado sensualmente em sua cama, imediatamente ficando sem graça, agradecendo por este estar dormindo.

"Fujimori...desde quando você se tornou...tão importante?"

Capítulo 2 - Fim

A/N: Não ta grande, novamente, mas espero que tenham gostado,muito obrigada pelos comentário (principalmente à Yume Vy),e desculpa pela demora, como estamos em prova demoraremos um pouco para postar o novo capi.Na verdade eu nem fiz esse capi TwT foi mais minha amiga, agradeçam a ela. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_"Fujimori... desde quando você se tornou... tão importante?"_

Acordado parcialmente depois dessas palavras, pois tinha sono leve, Sunao se vira um pouco na cama, fazendo com que o outro saísse do torpor em que se encontrava.

Sora, depois de mais algum tempo olhando o garoto, se dá conta de que este poderia ficar resfriado ou coisa assim, se dormisse naqueles trajes, que não chegavam bem a ser trajes. Foi então até o armário, pegando um imenso cobertor rosa e azul, do mesmo tom dos cabelos de Sunao e dele mesmo, levando-o até a cama, cobrindo o outro em um gesto de carinho, quase não percebido.

Ao ser tocado, Sunao abre os grandes olhos rosa, revelando a surpresa que tem ao perceber o colega ao seu lado, ajeitando o cobertor à sua volta. Este, por sua vez, distraído como estava não percebeu os olhos fixos em si.

"H-Hashiba, o que está fazendo?"

"Hum?" - levando um susto - "Ah... estava apenas cobrindo-o, você poderia pegar um resfriado dormindo, hum... desse jeito, essa noite está muito fria."

Ao constatar o que Sora queria dizer com "dormindo desse jeito", fica muito envergonhado, junto com o mesmo.

"Obrigado..."

"Já que acordou, não seria melhor colocar um pijama?" - fica sem graça, mas está mais preocupado com a saúde dele -

"A-ah... sim, eu estou indo..."

Sunao se enrola no lençol, pega seu pijama e vai até o banheiro. Sora fica mais algum tempo olhando fixamente para o lugar onde ele estivera, depois simplesmente se vira e vai até sua cama. Ao sair do banheiro, olha em direção ao Sora, verificando que o mesmo já se encontrava dormindo.

"Ah... é mesmo um preguiçoso!" - se vira e deita -

----------------------------------- 

Matsuri entra silenciosamente no quarto, apenas para gritar em seguida.

"Naaaoooo-kuuun! Soooora! Acordem, hoje é o dia do teste de coragem!"

"Hã?"

Sora resmunga algo ininteligível, e apenas se vira em sua cama. Seu colega de quarto, ao contrário, se levanta, acena com a cabeça para o loiro na porta, e vai até o banheiro, pegando suas roupas. Algum tempo depois, sai deste, e o outro ainda estava na cama, mas Matsuri já tinha ido embora.

"HASHIBA! Deixe de ser preguiçoso e levante daí, temos coisas a fazer... hoje é o teste de coragem!"

"Huh? Fujimori? Você já acordou?"

"É claro que já! Está tarde, se você não for logo eu estou indo."

"Ahhhhhh! Espera, eu já vou!" - Sora levanta rapidamente, se troca e vai atrás de Sunao, que já ia fechando a porta -

Eles se encontram junto com todos os outros no salão do café da manhã, inclusive, novamente, Matsuri. Este lhes diz para que depois que acabarem de comer vão para o quarto do Shinichirou-sensei para que eles resolvessem um assunto pendente. Após acabarem, Sora e Sunao se dirigem ao local indicado, encontrando o professor, Matsuri e Hano na porta do quarto.

"Sora e Sunao, peço que vocês troquem de quarto com seus colegas, hoje mesmo, aproveitando que vocês ainda não devem ter desfeito as malas completamente, não?"

"Hã? Por quê?"

"De manhã, o sol incide fortemente na janela, causando desconforto nesses dois aqui. Por isso eu pensei que vocês, por serem amigos deles e terem o quarto do outro lado do corredor, aceitariam trocar, se não se importarem com o fator de desconforto deles."

Sunao pensou que aquilo era meio suspeito, pois, vindo de Matsuri, poderia ser qualquer coisa, afinal ele vivia metendo-os em enrascadas, mas não comentou. Sora, distraído do jeito que era, nem se tocou de nada.

"Hum... acho que não tem problema... alguma objeção, Fujimori?"

"Também não... podemos já trazer nossas coisas?"

"Podem, já tiramos as nossas, levaremos pro outro quarto!"

Os quatro vão andando para o antigo quarto de Sora e Sunao e atual quarto de Matsuri e Hano. Estes pegam suas malas e colocam em cima de suas agora respectivas camas, enquanto os outros dois juntavam as poucas coisas que havia espalhadas pelo aposento, acabando em poucos minutos. Levaram então as malas, trocaram as chaves, e cada dupla dirigiu-se a seu próprio dormitório.

Depois de algum tempo, a maioria dos alunos vai em direção ao ônibus que os levaria ao parque no qual seria realizado o teste de coragem, que era mais uma espécie de brincadeira. Ao chegarem, todos reparam que o local parecia ser muito bonito e grande.

"Muito bem, todos participarão em trios, escolhidos por mim, e terão uma pista inicial para seguir. Quem por acaso se perder, ou tiver algum imprevisto pode encontrar a mim e ao Nanami no posto do lado leste do parque. Os trios sairão um de cada vez, sendo que as pistas são todas diferentes." - instrui Minato -

Foram escolhidos os trios; Sunao, Sora e Matsuri, como não poderia deixar de ser, ficaram juntos. Após caminharem por algum tempo, o loiro começa a raciocinar, chegando à uma conclusão.

"Ouçam... a pista pode estar se referindo àquela grande árvore que eu vi para aqueles lados, ou... hum... vocês lembram da clareira que nós passamos há pouco? Acho que também é possível que a próxima pista esteja lá. Eu irei verificar a árvore, dêem uma olhada na clareira." - e dito isso, Matsuri saiu correndo, não dando tempo para que os outros dois discutissem -

"Vamos andando então..."

"Sim, eu quero acabar logo com isso."

Os dois começam a caminhar, com a trilha meio escura por causa da densidade dos ramos das árvores no lugar. Sora ouve um barulho vindo de trás dos dois, fazendo-o ficar sobressaltado.

"F-Fujimori, você ouviu?"

"O quê?"

"Acho que tem algo atrás de nós..."

"Ignore ué!"

Sora continua com medo, e ao ouvir novamente o som, corre até o garoto a sua frente, agarrando seu braço e consequentemente quase colando os dois corpos.

"HASHIBA! O que pensa que está fazendo? Deixe de ser medroso!" - Sunao o repreende, constrangido pela posição em que se encontra -

"Nãããoooo... me deixa, vai..."

Sem outra palavra, recomeçam a caminhada, dessa vez mais lentamente. Ambos estão entretidos demais com a presença um do outro para prestarem atenção ao caminho, o que se revelou um erro, ou, dependendo do ponto de vista, uma oportunidade. Em certo ponto, havia uma grande árvore, com as raízes pra fora do solo, ocupando uma parte da trilha, o que fez com que Sora tropeçasse, caísse, e, por estar grudado a Nao, este cair junto.

"Ahhhhhhh! Desculpa, não foi por querer, Fujimori... você está bem?"

Na percepção de Sora, seu amigo estava caído em cima de si, e não dava sinais de querer levantar, o que o deixava sem graça.

"Fujimori... está tudo bem?"

Nesse momento, percebe que Sunao está inconsciente, virando seu próprio corpo cuidadosamente, para não derrubar o outro no chão, segurando o colega com carinho e delicadeza quase inconscientes. Preocupado que ele pudesse ter machucados, mas não ousando verificá-los, decide que seria melhor encontrar Nanami-chan ou Minato-sensei.

Pensa em deixá-lo deitado e ir procurar sozinho, para poder ir mais rápido, mas se o mesmo acordasse, poderia pensar que apenas o tinha abandonado ali, e sabia que tal coisa o deixaria muito magoado. Rejeitou a idéia, tendo outra logo em seguida. Perguntou-se de onde tirou aquilo, mas nas circunstâncias, não importava, importava apenas que seu Nao ficasse em segurança... _seu Nao? _Desde quando ele era Nao, e ainda mais SEU Nao? Bom, agora não havia tempo para perguntas, de modo que balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse assim jogar longe os pensamentos.

Colocou em prática sua idéia, percebendo apenas agora que estava quase abraçado ao outro. Levantou-o, segurando-lhe as costas e apoiando a cabeça e os braços dele nos seus ombros. Pensou por onde deveria seguir, indo em seguida à direção de onde vieram, na esperança de lembrar o caminho. Passou-se algum tempo, e Sora ainda não tinha achado a saída, de modo que começou a ficar apreensivo e preocupado com aquele que se encontrava em seus braços.

Sua preocupação e carinho para com o outro se extravasava, escorrendo por sua face, caindo assim as pequenas gotas na parte de trás da camisa de Nao, molhando-a levemente. Para alegria do garoto que estava consciente, Sunao começou a se mexer, dando sinais de que despertaria. Sora, ainda segurando-o, senta, apoiando suas costas no tronco grosso de uma das árvores ali perto, de modo que ele ficasse sobre suas pernas, ou seja, meio em seu colo. Ele estava com cada uma das pernas ao redor do corpo de Sora, e meio deitado sobre o peito dele. Os olhos se abrem, revelando sua surpresa, ainda que houvesse um pouco de satisfação, por achar o lugar em que se encontra muito confortável, antes de perceber que o "lugar" era o colo de Sora.

"Hum... Kuu-chan..." - ainda meio dormindo - "HASHIBA! Me solta! O que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Não... não se levante, você está bem? Está doendo algo?" - Sunao pára seu chilique e presta atenção em seu próprio corpo, respondendo à pergunta de Sora -

"Eu acho que estou bem... mas me solte agora!"

"Tem certeza?" - Sora o solta, ainda meio preocupado - "Tenho, tenho, me solte!" - apesar de suas palavras, Sunao, ao se levantar, quase cai devido à forte pontada de dor que sentiu em seu tornozelo -

"Aiiiiii!" - se levantando rapidamente, Sora segura Sunao no momento em que este cairia, acabando por abraçá-lo novamente -

"Cuidado! Você teria caído de novo... "

"O-obrigado, Hashiba..." - Sunao abaixa a cabeça, seu semblante ainda mais avermelhado, e se apóia mais no outro, segurando fortemente em seus ombros, por causa da dor que se espalhava por sua perna -

"Fujimori, é melhor nós continuarmos a procurar pelo Nanami e pelo Minato-sensei... pode ter ocorrido algo mais sério na sua perna..."

"Continuarmos? Você estava procurando? Mas como eu vim até aqui? Ah... não me diga que..." - Sora, sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, apenas assente -

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Você estava inconsciente, e poderia estar mais seriamente machucado, uma vez que eu não fiquei olhando para ver se isso era verdade... aí eu pensei que seria melhor procurá-los o mais rápido possível, ainda mais porque você não acordava..."

Depois do que falou Sora, ambos ficam em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que este se decide por quebrá-lo.

"Não vai nem mesmo me agradecer?"

"Hunf! Em primeiro lugar a culpa é sua!" - replica o outro -

"Tudo bem, mas vamos procurar por eles?" - Sunao faz uma cara de quem não agüenta mais a ingenuidade de Sora -

"Agora que você já se desviou do caminho, eu também não sei mais por onde seguir, de modo que é melhor nós esperarmos que alguém que saiba o caminho venha nos procurar!" - Sora lembra-se da posição em que se encontram -

"Mas seu tornozelo não está doendo? É melhor que fique sentado, pelo menos..." - Sunao fica mais envergonhado por lembrar-se de que está meio abraçado a Sora -

"T-tá..."

Sora, surpreendendo Nao, passa um dos braços pelas costas dele, e com o outro, segura suas pernas. Abaixa e senta, apoiado na mesma árvore anterior, com ele em seu colo novamente, mas dessa vez, por causa da dor que sabia que o outro sentia, segurou-o de lado, apoiando as costas dele no seu ombro esquerdo. A perna machucada de Sunao estava cuidadosamente segura por Sora.

"Hashibaaaaaaaa! Sentado eu consigo ficar, né!"

"..." - Sora segura com menos força o corpo de Nao, mas este não dá sinais de que está se esforçando para sair dali, ficando um silêncio incômodo entre os dois.

"Hashiba... agora que eu lembrei... - Sunao fala, abaixando a cabeça – de quem você gosta...?"

"Eh...eu...gost--"

"Pra ser sincero, eu gosto de alguém, mas acho que ele não percebeu ainda..."

"De quem você gosta?" - Sora, meio inconscientemente, abraça-o mais forte, e é percebido por ele -

"Fale você primeiro, ué! Eu perguntei primeiro!"

"Hum... você disse _ele_?"

"Ah... - Sunao fica envergonhado e olha para o outro lado – disse..."

"Olhe para mim..." - ele se vira, encarando Sora -

Ambos de perdem por um momento nos olhos um do outro, e, simultaneamente, fecham-os e se aproximam, seus rostos ficando perigosamente próximos.

"SORA! NAO-KUN! Achei vocês! Estávamos procurando-os! Ooooopa, não queria atrapalhar..." - Matsuri por um momento se amaldiçoa -

"NÃO ATRAPALHOU NADA!" - Sunao tenta rapidamente levantar, mas é impedido por Sora, que levanta, ainda segurando o outro -

"Você está machucado, como já disse, por minha causa. Então eu preciso cuidar de você!" - Sora fala sinceramente -

"Hashiba! Solte-me!" - ele, por impulso e pelo outro tê-lo empurrado, solta-o, mas Sunao quase cai -

"Eu falei..." - Sora segura-o novamente, passando um braço por suas costas, para apoiá-lo. Com o outro, limita-se a tocar a face de Nao, preocupado - "Você está bem?"

"Sim… estou"

"Odeio interromper os dois amantes, mas eu preciso falar qual é o caminho antes de deixar vocês a sós." - os dois olham com uma expressão de surpresa indescritível para Matsuri - "Eu estou indo na frente, e só para vocês saberem, a gincana já acabou. Quando cansarem de ficar sozinhos, é só seguir esse caminho - aponta uma direção - que encontrarão a saída, ok?" - Matsuri provoca com uma cara divertida -

"MATSURIIIII!!!" - Nao dá um grito, recuperando-se - _Mas é verdade, se o Matsuri-chan não tivesse chegado, nós provavelmente teríamos nos beijado…_

"Calma, calma! Eu só estava brincando… tchau pra vocês!" - acena e sai andando na direção que havia apontado -

"Esse daí não tem jeito, viu!" - Sunao estava demasiadamente envergonhado, e não ousava olhar para Sora -

Este, pelas palavras de Matsuri, estava pensativo, o que deixava o outro um pouco nervoso com o que ele poderia estar pensando. Sora na verdade estava pensando sobre o que ele poderia ser para seu amado Fujimori, uma vez que até aquele momento ele nunca havia pensado que eles poderiam tornar-se amantes ou até namorados. Ficou um pouco mais feliz com aquela expectativa, o que foi mostrado em sua face.

"Hashiba… o que você está pensando tanto?" - Nao o questiona, ainda com os olhos fixados em algum ponto que não o rosto de Sora -

"Hum? Ah… nada não!"

"Tá… temos que voltar, solte-me logo!"

"Você pode cair novamente… eu já fiz isso antes, sabia?"

"Isso o quê?"

"É… - abaixando a voz e ruborizando mais - eu já carreguei você uma vez…"

"Nem pense nisso! Era apenas porque eu estava inconsciente, senão eu jamais teria deixado!"

"Então pelo menos se apóie em mim…"

"Tá…"

Sora, depois dele ter concordado em ter o seu apoio, solta-o parcialmente, com um dos braços ainda segurando as costas e uma das mãos segurando a de Nao. Começam a andar lentamente, Sunao apoiando grande parte de seu peso no outro, que o segurava sem problemas.

"Ai…" - Sunao não consegue conter uma exclamação de dor, alarmando Sora - "AHHHH!" - por uma pontada de dor maior, ele quase cai, e apenas não o fez por causa do garoto ao seu lado, que o segura firmemente -

"Quer saber, chega!" - Sora levanta as pernas de Sunao, fazendo-o ficar em seu colo novamente, do mesmo jeito que antes; com os dois de frente um para o outro, o último com as pernas uma em cada lado do tronco de Sora, e este, por impulso, coloca os braços em volta do pescoço deste.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" - reclama Nao, debatendo-se um pouco -

"Sua perna está doendo, não é verdade? E se você ficar se debatendo, eu vou derrubá-lo, mesmo não querendo." - preocupado que pudesse ficar mais pesado para Sora, Sunao pára de se mexer -

Este continua andando, apoiando com delicadeza o corpo seguro em seus braços, continuando assim até chegarem ao quarto, e, para felicidade de Nao, não encontrando ninguém no caminho.

N/A: Acabei, finalmente!

(as outras notas foi a Tsubame quem escreveu, ok? Eu sou a Yoru )

Para meus queridos leitores, peço muuuuuuuitas desculpas pela demora desse capi… é que aconteceu a infelicidade da retardada aqui fechar a janela sem salvar o arquivo, e conseqüentemente perder uma página e meia que eu havia escrito…

Eu fiquei desanimada por um tempo, mas graças à minha amada amiga Tsubame, eu me empolguei novamente e fui escrever. Valeu mesmo, Bame-chan! Como sempre, espero que tenha sido de seu agrado.

Agradeço especialmente à Yume Vy, que comentou nos dois capis. Yume, nesse capítulo ainda não pude colocar seu desejado beijo entre os dois, mas quase, não?

Beijos, Yoru


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"Agora me larga, Hashiba!" - reclama Nao, começando a se debater novamente -

"Tá bom, tá bom..."

Sora o deita carinhosamente na cama, reparando apenas naquele momento que a cama do antigo quarto de Matsuri e Hano era de casal.

"Ei, Fujimori, você reparou na cama desse quarto?"

"Hum? O que tem?"

"É... essa é uma cama de casal..."

"O QUÊ? Maldito Matsuri!" - Sunao se levanta repentinamente -

"Calma... daremos um jeito para hoje, mas por enquanto deite-se e descanse!"

"Ok..."

Sora se abaixa, tira os sapatos de Sunao e começa a levantar a barra da calça de sua perna direita, para que pudesse ver se o local machucado estava inchado.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu vou ver seu machucado, ué!"

"Acho melhor Nanami-chan cuidar disso depois..."

"Mas não está doendo? Deixe-me fazer pelo menos um curativo..."

"Eu vou depois, não precisa fazer isso."

Sora não responde, mas vai até o banheiro, pegando a pequena caixa de primeiros-socorros, levando-a de volta ao quarto.

"Eu não posso te deixar assim..." - os dois ficam vermelhos -

Sora levanta a perna de Nao, pegando uma pomada, e começando a passá-la, não com muita força, para que não causasse dor. Após isso, pega algumas faixas, prendendo-as firmemente ao redor do tornozelo, imobilizando-o fracamente, apenas o suficiente para que Sunao pudesse andar. Ao acabar, levanta o outro delicadamente, colocando um braço em suas costas, o outro por baixo das duas pernas, deixando Nao surpreso demais para que tivesse qualquer reação. Ergue-o, levando até o banheiro.

"Eu pensei que você talvez quisesse tomar banho..." - Sora esclarece, ainda segurando-o -

"T-tudo bem... solte-me..."

"Você consegue ficar de pé? Experimente..." - coloca Sunao no chão, mas ainda apoiando-o -

"Consigo..."

"Quer ajuda?" - Sora pergunta inocentemente -

"NÃO! E não ouse entrar!"

Dizendo isso, aquele de cabelos rosa expulsa o outro do recinto, fechando a porta. Este, já meio acostumado com isso, deita-se na cama, percebendo pela primeira vez que estava exausto. Ao ouvir o som do chuveiro cessar, Sora se levanta, na intenção de ajudar Nao a voltar à cama.

- este abre a porta, apoiando-se na mesma - "Fujimori, você está bem? Consegue andar?"

"Sim... estou bem"

"Venha, pode apoiar em mim" - adiantando-se, Sora segura levemente o braço de Nao. Este se segura mais nele, recebendo pronta ajuda -

Os dois vão até a única cama, sentando-se. Sora se exalta, lembrando-se:

"Fujimori... eu não deveria ter feito seu curativo antes do banho... ele ficou molhado... mas não se preocupe, eu o farei novamente!"

"Hashiba, já disse que isso não é necessário!"

"É sim... vai molhar seu pijama!"

Sora abre novamente a caixa de primeiros socorros, repetindo o mesmo procedimento cuidadoso, sendo que Sunao não protestou.

"Obrigado..." - Sussurra ele -

Sora sorri, olhando-o tenramente, e sendo retribuído inconscientemente pelo outro, ruborizado. Nao se deita, virando-se e quebrando o contato visual.

"Pode dormir aqui se quiser..."

Sora, sem falar nada, deita-se também, cobrindo ambos, o que não deixou de ser percebido.

------------------------------------

Sunao acorda repentinamente e com uma dor lancinante em seu tornozelo, fazendo-o ficar atordoado. Tenta se sentar, fazendo poucos ruídos para não acordar Sora, mas percebe que está abraçado por este, fazendo com que os dois fiquem muito próximos. Afasta lentamente os braços dele, torcendo para que o mesmo não acorde, mas não tem muito sucesso, uma vez que Sora o abraça ainda mais forte, mas carinhosamente, em um gesto protetor.

"O que aconteceu, Fujimori?" - ainda meio dormindo -

"Ai... está... doendo..." - Sunao diz, pausadamente, preocupando Sora -

Este, ao ver a expressão de dor do outro garoto de cabelos rosa, não se contêm, aconchegando-o mais em seus braços, juntando mais os corpos e aproximando os rostos. Olha os lábios rosados e convidativos do outro, entreabertos em busca de ar e os bonitos olhos fechados com força. Em um gesto hesitante, une seus lábios aos de Sunao, surpreendendo-o, mas tão suavemente, que este não pôde deixar de corresponder, esquecendo a dor. Os dois fecham os olhos, e Nao coloca os braços em volta do pescoço do outro, enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo. Aprofundando o beijo, ambos se envolvem ainda mais nas sensações, colando os dois corpos. Quando deram por falta do ar, separam-se com algum custo, ofegantes. Alguns segundos depois, quando se dão conta do ato, ficam muito envergonhados, e Nao, em um impulso, tira suas mãos do cabelo de Sora, coisa que não tinha percebido que havia feito até agora. Apesar desse gesto, não faz esforço para sair do abraço deste, quente e confortável.

"Por que você... - sussurrando - ...me beijou?" - indaga Sunao, sem olhar para o outro, com o rosto escondido no peito do mesmo -

"E-eu também não sei ao certo... mas... ah, eu não consigo explicar!"

"Hashiba baka!" - se solta de Sora, virando e indo para o outro lado da cama -

"O que foi?" - surpreso, chega mais perto dele, inocentemente -

"Nem vem!" - replica e vai mais para a ponta da cama -

"Fujimori..." - vai mais perto ainda e o abraça novamente, o virando -

"Ahhhhhh! Me solt--!" - Sora se aproxima e deposita um beijo rápido nos lábios de Nao; este fica surpreso em uma medida indescritível -

"O q-que foi isso?"

"Boa noite..." - envergonhado -

Sunao finalmente aceita o abraço, Sora então deita de costas na cama, puxando-o levemente. Nao chega mais perto dele, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, tendo os braços do outro em volta de si carinhosamente.

"Boa noite... Kuu-chan..." - Sunao diz, quase dormindo -

N/A:

Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado!

Yoru


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Nesse capítulo será necessário para o entendimento de alguns acontecimentos que eu coloque, em alguns momentos, os pensamentos de Sora e Nao, portanto, estes serão colocados em _itálico._ Aproveitem e espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei.

Capítulo 5

Sunao despertou, dando de cara com o rosto de Sora mais próximo do seu do que seria considerado sensato. Contrariando as expectativas, não se afasta, apenas fica a admirá-lo, ainda sonolento.

"Hashiba... o que eu deveria pensar disso...?" - sussurra, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, encolhendo-se e afundando o rosto contra o peito de Sora -

Sora resmunga algo ininteligível, apertando mais o menor em seus braços, fazendo este mesmo corar.

"Você gosta de mim, Hashiba?" - diz, ainda mais baixo, sem esperar realmente resposta -

"Hum... gosto..." - declara inocentemente, sem nem abrir os olhos, enroscando seus dedos no cabelo rosa, tão macio ao toque -

Sunao, que ainda não tinha "entendido" muito bem as palavras dele, fica parado alguns segundos, para logo em seguida sentir a face ficar extremamente quente e levantá-la para ver os queridos olhos azuis de seu, agora percebia, amado Sora. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com estes ainda fechados e, em um impulso, se levanta, saindo de perto dele, olhando-o com frieza quase imperceptível, fazendo-o acordar.

_"E ele tem a coragem de falar aquilo dormindo, como se não tivesse importância nenhuma! Mas, pensando bem, ele nem falou nada demais, visto que disse "gosto", e não "amo" e... mas o que estou pensando! Não me interessa quem ele ama, ele que fique com quem quiser, não me importa a vida dele... mas por que ele me... beijou?"_

Enquanto Sunao estava perdido em pensamentos, Sora acordava, olhando-o e estranhando sua atitude, por conta do acontecido da noite anterior. Agravando a situação dos dois, estava o fato de que ele não se lembrava do falado a pouco, não tendo a mínima idéia do por que do comportamento anormal deste.

"O que foi Fujimori? Você está bem? Aconteceu algo?" - Sunao o olha friamente, surpreendendo-o -

"Não foi nada, Hashiba!" - Sua face demonstrava o que sentia, mesmo inconscientemente; raiva, mágoa e ressentimento transpassavam seus olhos -

Sunao, como estava impedido de andar normalmente, simplesmente entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta.

Pelo resto do dia, Nao passou a "evitá-lo" sem que percebesse, mas o mesmo não se passou com Sora, que apesar de ser muito distraído ainda nota o comportamento estranho do outro, ficando extremamente magoado, ainda que tentasse não demonstrar. Matsuri estava preocupado com os dois, visto que estava muito claro para ele, que haviam brigado novamente. Sua percepção para com os dois era admirável: tinha percebido até mesmo a mágoa "muito bem" disfarçada de Sora, e a indiferença e aparente frieza de Sunao, o que achava ser fruto não de uma discussão, pois Sora não se abalaria dessa maneira apenas por isso, afinal ambos viviam discutindo. E, como sempre, ele teria um plano para juntá-los novamente. Hum... ele precisaria da ajuda de Minato-sensei.

-------------------------------

"Soooooraaaa" - é ouvido o grito de Matsuri, inclusive por aquele a quem se destina -

Sora, que estava em um banco na área social do hotel, divagando novamente, vira-se e dirige o olhar indagador ao loiro, que rapidamente cumpre seu "plano".

"Minato-sensei pediu a você que ficasse o resto do dia de hoje e amanhã com Nao-kun, para que porventura ele precise de algo, alguém esteja lá, já que ele não pode sair do quarto."

"C-como? Por que eu?" - replica Sora, com a maior cara de "hã?" do mundo -

"Hum... não sei... mas quem vai querer contrariar o Minato-sensei, não é mesmo?" - com uma expressão de quem diz "a culpa não é minha, não olhe para mim" -

_"Esse Matsuri está muito suspeito... ele sempre apronta essas pra cima de mim! Mas o que ele estaria pensando em me colocar pra cuidar do Fujimori? Aliás, o que eu vou fazer... será complicado, principalmente se ele continuar me ignorando..._"

"Sora, eu já falei com o Nao-kun, então ele está te esperando, oka? Eu vou indo, porque preciso organizar algumas coisas."

"M-mas..." - o garoto ainda tentou discordar, porém o loiro já estava indo embora -

_"Eu não consigo entendê-lo, se ao menos ele me explicasse o que eu fiz... e pensei que ele não tinha se importado com o beijo, afinal..."_ - nessa hora, Sora ruboriza, ao sentir a lembrança da noite anterior vir à tona - _"Aproximando-se do rosto de Sunao, ele toca finalmente seus lábios, unindo-os aos seus, sentindo a surpresa expressada pelo outro, e logo depois as mãos do mesmo em seus cabelos, surpreendendo-o. Puxa-o para si carinhosamente, aprofundando o beijo de modo delicado, exultante ao ver-se correspondido. Se lembrava de ter tomado o cuidado, apesar da "distração" do momento, de realizar tudo com delicadeza para não machucar nem assustar-lhe."_

Já tendo dispersado tais pensamentos, Sora põe-se a caminho de seu dormitório, entristecido novamente pelo comportamento de Sunao. Chegando à porta, pára por um momento, indeciso sobre qual postura adotar diante deste, mas logo decide agir naturalmente, entrando então, sem dizer nada. Dirige um olhar rápido à figura na cama, entrando em seguida no banheiro, tendo decidido tomar um banho.

-------------------------------------

Já de pijama, Sora decide ler um livro, sentando-se na mesa que havia no quarto. Sua cadeira ficava de costas para a cama, de modo que não precisava ficar encarando os agora frios olhos rosa de Sunao.

"Se precisar de algo, Fujimori, é só me avisar." - disse, sem querer virar-se para encará-lo, mas sentindo aqueles olhos sobre si -

_"Eu ainda não sei direito o que pensar do que Matsuri-chan me disse... não havia nem mesmo percebido as minhas atitudes, quanto mais a mágoa desse baka... mas acho que dessa vez eu devo me desculpar de algum modo... mas apenas para que ele pare com essa cara! Na verdade nem sou eu que estou errado, ele é quem se magoa muito fácil... e além do mais, ele teve coragem de dizer que "gosta de mim" como se isso não tivesse a mínima importância... se bem que para ele pode não ter mesmo"_ - Sunao estava perdido em pensamentos, com seu orgulho de sempre -

Após algum tempo em um silêncio mortal, Sunao, sem que o outro percebesse, levanta da cama, indo em direção ao mesmo, hesitando um pouco, mas logo decide-se e abraça Sora por trás, pois este estava sentado.

"Hashiba... perdoe-me..." - Sunao diz, apoiando sua cabeça na de Sora, sentindo o agradável perfume que seus cabelos exalavam -

Sora, surpreso, fica paralisado por um momento, mas depois, sem sair do abraço, levanta-se e junta seu corpo ao dele, abraçando-o fortemente. Sunao solta uma exclamação de dor, apoiando-se em Sora.

"Fujimori! Não devia ter se levantado!"

"..." - Sora, com simplicidade, levanta Nao, ignorando seus protestos, e o carrega até a cama, depositando-o devagar.

"Obrigado..." - surpreendendo-o, seu querido Hashiba se deita ao seu lado -

"Hashiba..." - Sunao está extremamente corado, o que se passa despercebido por Sora, que está olhando para cima -

"Sim?"

"Você... o que você faria se alguém dissesse que o ama?" - aquele a quem é dirigida a pergunta vira-se bruscamente, envergonhado -

"E-eu... acho que depende muito da pessoa..."

"E se... e se fosse... e se esse alguém fosse eu?"

"Eu diria que... também... te amo..."

Sunao só faltava cair pra trás de espanto, tamanha era sua surpresa. Sora tinha falado isso em um impulso, portanto, não tinha pensado realmente, mas, poucos segundos depois, ambos ficaram tão vermelhos quanto é humanamente possível. O menor, deitado, virou-se, aproximando-se do outro. Se apoiando no peito dele, que estava paralisado pelo inesperado da situação, abaixa-se e lhe dá um hesitante selinho, afastando apenas um pouco seu rosto, depois. Ambos com as respirações alteradas pelo nervosismo, olham-se, cada qual vendo a nobre verdade nos olhos do outro. Sora leva uma das mãos ao rosto de Sunao, contornando levemente seus lábios, em seguida levando-a à nuca dele, puxando levemente, até que sobrasse tão pouco espaço entre as duas faces que podiam sentir o roçar delicado dos lábios. Sora senta-se na cama, se distanciando um pouco do outro, mas puxando-o junto.

Simultaneamente, os dois olham-se novamente e juntam seus lábios, do mesmo modo como há alguns segundos, mas dessa vez, com algo a mais de exigência de ambos. E esse "algo a mais" tirava-lhes o fôlego, consequentemente tendo que separar-se ligeiramente mais rápido do que no dia anterior. Sora apertou-o mais contra si, podendo senti-lo com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito. Repentinamente, porém, Sunao afasta-se, surpreendendo a ambos, pois ele mesmo não sabia o que o levou àquilo. Memórias sombrias da época em que estavam no laboratório de Aizawa surgiram em sua mente, mas o garoto não sabia do quê exatamente elas eram e o que significavam. Gritos e sangue puderam sem vistos e ouvidos nas lembranças. Uma dor lancinante deixara-se ser sentida. Lágrimas agora adornavam seus olhos, acumulando-se, cada vez mais próximas de escorrer pelo rosto e, este, juntamente do corpo inteiro, estava tremendo. Medo poderia descrever uma parte dos sentimentos de Sunao.

"Fujimori... eu fiz algo errado?" - indaga, preocupado -

"E-eu não sei bem o que acontece..." - as lágrimas já corriam livremente -

"Não se preocupe..."

Sora apenas chega mais perto de seu adorável chibi acariciando com a ponta dos dedos o topo de sua cabeça e, com a outra mão, brinca com os longos fios rosa. Sunao vira-se e o abraça, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente agora. Sora abraça-o ternamente, ficando a olhá-lo por um longo tempo, pensando no que poderia ter ocorrido, para que o outro se afastasse daquele jeito. Não chegou a nenhuma conclusão, de modo que se contentou por enquanto em confortá-lo. Sunao, ainda temeroso do conteúdo daquelas memórias, estava, sem perceber, encolhido contra Sora e segurando a camisa de seu pijama fortemente.

"Hashiba... e-eu... amo você..." - envergonhado, esconde seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Sora, que com delicadeza faz com que este o olhe -

"Eu também te amo..." - Sora beija-o na testa -

A qualquer um que olhasse, pareceria realmente que o garoto maior estava tentando proteger o outro de qualquer coisa que o afligisse - o que não deixava de ser verdade -, mantendo-o tão junto a si, daquele modo. Sora, apesar de ser muito distraído na maioria do tempo, percebeu que não deveria questionar Sunao naquele momento, contentando-se em enxugar delicadamente cada uma de suas lágrimas derramadas e abraçá-lo possessivamente.

Ambos adormecem, embalados cada qual por seus próprios pensamentos.

--------------------------

No meio da noite, Sunao desperta, assustado com os sonhos que tivera à pouco, que pareciam ser semelhantes até demais com suas lembranças medonhas. Não poderia ser coincidência, concluiu ele. Ao ver-se junto de Sora, porém, as batidas de seu coração se acalmam um pouco, em seguida ouvindo o mesmo murmurar coisas ininteligíveis, puxando-o mais para si. Ainda alarmado, adormece em um sono nebuloso e confuso.

-------------------------

De manhã, Sunao, ao acordar, põe-se simplesmente a pensar, quando alguém bate levemente na porta. O garoto se levanta, abrindo-a ainda de pijama, sem se importar com isso, e encontra Matsuri, sorrindo como sempre.

"Nao-kun, você poderia avisar a Sora que ele não precisa ir com o resto da turma hoje?"

"O quê? E onde ele vai ficar?" - pergunta, mesmo sabendo a resposta -

"No quarto com você, ué! Minato-sensei pediu a ele que ajudasse você hoje"

"Hum..." - murmura -

"Então, até mais, e bom dia para vocês! Ah, e tentem não brigar muito, sim!"

"Bom dia..."

Sunao fecha a porta, voltando à cama, sentando em sua ponta. Ouve o outro murmurar algo, abaixando, curioso, para tentar entender o que ele dizia. Para sua surpresa, o que saía dos lábios dele era simplesmente o seu nome, "Fujimori". Corado, afasta-se novamente, e, percebendo que Sora ainda demoraria a acordar, decide tomar um banho.

Algum tempo após Sunao ter entrado no banheiro, o garoto adormecido desperta alarmando-se ao não ver mais ninguém no aposento. Pula literalmente da cama, vestindo-se rapidamente e saindo do quarto correndo quase desesperadamente, por causa da imagem de Sunao sofrendo por sua perna, que insistia em se formar em sua mente. Olha rapidamente todas as dependências do hotel, perguntando em seguida para as pessoas, se alguma delas havia visto um "garoto fofo de cabelos rosa". Para sua infelicidade, todas elas negaram. Ao ver Matsuri, que ao contrário de si, estava caminhando calmamente, corre até ele.

"Matsuri... - ofegando e inspirando ar - você viu... o Fujimori por aí?"

"Não... não vi. Ele não está no quarto?" - Sora nega, balançando a cabeça -

"Então... deixe-me ver... você já viu por todo o hotel?"

"Já, já vi!"

_"Hum... do jeito que ele é, é capaz de nem ter percebido..." _-pensa o loiro -

"Você já viu se ele não está no banheiro ou coisa assim?"

"Opa..."

Sora sai correndo, gritando um vago "obrigado" a Matsuri, que acena com a cabeça. Ao chegar no quarto, abre com tudo a porta, respirando aceleradamente por causa da corrida, e dando de cara com um Sunao extremamente surpreso, trocando de roupa.

N/A: Desta vez sou eu, Tsubame, realmente desculpem pela demora, uma certa pessoa chamada Yoru estava em uma crise sem escrever, e sem contar a grande preguiça nossa, mas finalmente estamos com o capi 5 completo!E este foi o grande momento... ; D

See you, prometemos não atrasar tanto no próximo capítulo.

Muito obrigada por lerem, chegando até aqui. Peço desculpas pela demora, sim?

A propósito, a quem leu o capítulo 5 original, desculpo-me mais ainda, por ter reescrito o capítulo e mudado-o, mas isso era necessário para incluir na fanfic uma idéia que eu tive um pouco tarde, mas não tarde demais, felizmente.

Se não for pedir muito às poucas pessoas que estão lendo, vocês poderiam mandar uma review? Não é muito demorado nem nada, e nos faz tããão felizes óò

Agradeço a todos que já comentaram, pela atenção.

Kissus a todos,

Yoru


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sunao, que estava trocando suas vestes, ruboriza muito pelo fato de certo garoto de olhos azuis ter entrado em um momento como este. Sora não estava em uma situação diferente, quando finalmente entendeu o que tinha acontecido, sai correndo do quarto sem dizer uma palavra, deixando o outro garoto desorientado e mais vermelho do que nunca.

"E eu tinha que chegar bem em um momento desses..." - diz Hashiba para si mesmo, corando ao lembrar do corpo do pequeno garoto quase completamente sem roupa -

Após um tempo, que foi considerável para Fujimori acabar de se vestir, Sora decide entrar no quarto novamente, hesitante, encontrando-o encolhido na cama dos dois.

"Huh, Fujimori, desculpe-me..."

"A propósito, Matsuri-chan me disse agora de manhã que você ainda terá que ficar aqui hoje..." - declara Sunao, como se nada tivesse sido dito pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo olhando-o rapidamente e ruborizando -

"Ah... tudo bem, ué" - dando de ombros -

Sunao fica surpreso por um momento com a indiferença de Sora ao ter de ficar 'preso' no quarto, pois achava que ele ficaria no mínimo chateado. Porém, pelo visto, ele não se importava de ficar em sua companhia por todo o dia, o que o deixou um pouco feliz.

"Vou buscar o café da manhã, já volto"

Sora, sem receber resposta novamente, começa a reparar que Sunao estava muito aéreo desde que havia entrado no quarto. Ligeiramente preocupado, sai do recinto e vai até o refeitório, onde rapidamente encheu duas bandejas e as levou de volta ao dormitório, encontrando um Sunao extremamente melancólico, com o olhar perdido dirigido a lugar nenhum.

Sem agüentar, o garoto deposita as bandejas sobre a mesa e aproxima-se do outro, abraçando-o e acariciando seus cabelos. Sunao leva um enorme susto, pois estava, como Sora já havia percebido, muito distraído e nem percebeu a volta do mesmo do refeitório.

"Fujimori... o que aconteceu?"

"..."

"Não se preocupe, não precisa dizer se não quiser"

"Não é nada, estou bem" - Sunao mostra-lhe um sorriso, que ambos sabiam ser fingido, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos voltam a ficar marejados, o que tira ainda mais a credibilidade de sua resposta -

"Não minta para mim, Fujimori" - Sora diz, sério e em tom baixo, mas gentilmente, fazendo Sunao pensar por alguns minutos antes de começar a falar de modo relutante, pensando em como dizer o que se passara no dia anterior -

"Eu... ontem... eu acho que você não foi o único que perdeu lembranças daquela época..."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Ontem... naquela hora, lembranças... eu acho... partes de algumas lembranças minhas--" - nesse momento, ao ver a face de angústia de Sunao, Sora dá-lhe um leve beijo, interrompendo-o -

"Não precisa dizer, se essas lembranças são más a você " - diz Sora, querendo evitar o sofrimento do garoto -

"Não se preocupe comigo Hashiba... eu não vou deixar que o nosso passado atrapalhe nosso futuro, principalmente agora que você está comigo..." - declarou em um sussurro e, vermelho, abaixa a cabeça -

Sora, levemente surpreso, levanta a face de Nao para poder olhá-lo.

"Você é muito importante para mim, Fujimori, e a única coisa que posso fazer no momento é prometer-lhe que sempre estaremos juntos."

No resto do dia, fizeram e conversaram sobre banalidades, não tornando ao assunto desagradável das lembranças do menor. Mas ambos, apesar de não falarem nada, pensavam em qual poderia ser o conteúdo daquelas lembranças e o que elas poderiam significar para os dois. Sunao, inclusive, ainda tinha medo daquele passado obscuro, escondido em sua mente, mas não diria nada.

-------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte, algo muito raro ocorreu: Sora havia acordado antes de Sunao, e, para passar o tempo, ficou a observar sua face, ainda pensando o que poderia ter acontecido com seu amado no passado, para que tais lembranças lhe alterassem tanto. Voltando sua atenção para o presente, acaricia a bochecha do garoto adormecido levemente por vários minutos, até que vê um par de grandes olhos rosa se abrirem, olhando sonolentamente em sua direção. Paralisado e extremamente desconcertado, apenas diz algo como "bom dia, Fujimori", fracamente, mas que faz com que o mesmo desperte completamente, desanuviando seu olhar e direcionando-o para a mão de Sora que continuava em seu rosto, corando.

"Fujimori... - Sora aperta Sunao em seus braços, deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado - não vou insistir no assunto, mas eu queria que confiasse em mim, e, quando estiver seguro o bastante para me contar, eu o ajudarei da melhor forma possível."

A essa altura Sora já estava bastante envergonhado, e Sunao, surpreso na mesma medida. Afinal, quando é que ele ficara sério assim?... Finalmente, ao "cair a ficha" do que ele havia falado, fica também envergonhado, talvez até mais do que o outro.

"Hashiba..." - diz quase em um sussurro, sem saber o que dizer diante de suas palavras -

Sunao abre a boca para dizer algo, mas vendo que seu cérebro não conseguia formar nenhuma frase coerente, tornou a fechá-la. Afastando-se ligeiramente e olhando para a face daquele que lhe havia feito uma promessa há pouco, cora ainda mais, desviando rapidamente o olhar. Sora, para confortá-lo, acaricia seus longos cabelos, mostrando que o garoto não precisava falar nada. Ficaram um longo tempo assim, abraçados, até que Sunao decide quebrar o silêncio.

"Não deveríamos nos levantar?"

"Hum?" - Sora, que havia dormido novamente, olha para ele, tentando compreender o que havia sido falado -

"COMO ALGUÉM PODE SER TÃO PREGUIÇOSO?" - gritou, fazendo o sonolento garoto acordar de vez, arregalando os olhos azuis -

"Ah... desculpe-me Fujimori..." - olhando para a direção em que o mesmo se encontrava, já que este havia saído da cama quando gritou -

Agora Sunao estava olhando o armário para selecionar uma roupa e, uma vez que esta estava escolhida, pegou-a e foi se trocar no banheiro. Sora fez o mesmo, mas trocou-se no quarto, obviamente. Quando Sunao abriu a porta, seu "amigo" já estava pronto.

"Fujimori... você não acha que o Nanami-chan deveria dar uma olhada no seu machucado?" - Pergunta Sora, preocupado pelo colega de quarto não ter tratado do ferimento decentemente todo esse tempo -

"Não está doendo tanto assim, mas acho melhor mesmo ele dar uma olhada"

Com as palavras de Sunao, ambos se encaminham para o quarto onde o médico, estava hospedado. Ao abrirem a porta com cautela, lá estava Nanami, sentado em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa, com um livro em suas mãos, parecendo muito compenetrado no que fazia.

"Fujimori-kun, Hashiba-kun, o que lhes traz aqui?" - indaga o mais velho, depositando o livro em cima da mesa e com seu habitual sorriso doce na face -

"Ah... ohayo, Nanami-chan, espero que não estejamos atrapalhando, é que o Fujimori acabou machucando o tornozelo no dia do teste de coragem"

"Oh! Fujimori-kun você está bem?"

"Não se preocupe, não é nada grave..."

"Mesmo assim é melhor que eu dê uma olhada, sente-se aqui" - o médico aponta para uma das cadeiras presentes no aposento -

Enquanto Nanami verificava a perna de Sunao, Sora só observava, lembrando-se que em primeiro lugar o motivo daquele machucado era ele próprio. Um sentimento de culpa formou-se em seu peito, afinal, não perdoaria ninguém que machucasse _seu_ Nao, e no final fora ele mesmo quem acabara por fazê-lo sofrer. Sora foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir Nanami dizendo que o garoto já estava bem agora, e se quisesse poderia finalmente aproveitar a viagem. Um suspiro de alívio foi ouvido dos lábios do garoto de olhos azuis, por saber que nada mais grave ocorrera.

"Fujimori-kun, você mesmo fez os curativos? Realizou um trabalho muito bom, seu tornozelo quase nem foi forçado nesses dias!" - diz Nanami, inocentemente, admirado; mas a verdade era que durante aqueles dias, quem fizera questão de cuidar da perna de Sunao fora Sora, fato que, ao ser recordado, deixou os dois muito sem graça perante o adulto -

Os colegas de quarto deixaram o quarto do médico, não sem antes agradecê-lo, ruborizados. Já estavam indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto, quando Sora teve uma idéia de como poderia se desculpar com o menor pelo acontecido, e também distraí-lo da tal lembrança que o atormentava. Vindo dele, era inesperado até demais, mas parecia-lhe uma boa idéia para, além de tudo, compensar o tempo em que tiveram que ficar apenas no dormitório.

"Ne... Fujimori..."

"O que foi Hashiba?"

"Eu estava pensando... já que vamos ficar juntos de qualquer forma, e o Nanami-chan disse que você já estava melhor e podia sair se quisesse, eu queria me desculpar por ter acidentalmente lhe machucado, e bem... nós dois poderíamos ir até algum lugar da cidade..." - Sora não podia estar mais vermelho ao dizer estas palavras, além de estar esperando uma resposta afirmativa vindo do menor, para não morrer de vergonha se este recusasse, o que por um momento pensou que aconteceria, visto que Sunao demorava a responder -

"Baka... quem disse que ficaríamos juntos hoje? - responde o garoto, tentando demonstrar seriedade em sua face, mas não conseguindo e, com isso, mostrando um lindo sorriso - Mas... okay, eu vou..." - diz, para alívio do maior -

"Mesmo?!" - pergunta Sora, ainda não acreditando nas palavras de Sunao -

"Sim..."

"Que bom!" - com isso, o garoto de olhos celestes abraça seu precioso Nao -

Sora praticamente não agüentava de felicidade, com sua personalidade de criança demonstrada em muitos momentos, e, enquanto sua face mostrava um enorme sorriso, pensava que finalmente estaria em um encontro com aquele garoto que já havia percebido o quanto amava. Mesmo que o único que pensasse nisso como um "encontro" era o próprio Sora, apesar de Sunao ter uma leve suspeita do pensamento dele.

"Ei... Hashiba, no que você está pensando? Esse sorriso no seu rosto me dá medo"

"Ahn? Desculpa Fujimori, é que eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que você aceitou" - explica Sora, ainda com cara de criança que recebeu um doce, como se o pequeno não tivesse entendido isso ainda -

"Baka" - responde Sunao, com ar de indiferença, mesmo que o vermelho de sua face não tenha ido embora -

Após o momento de felicidade de Hashiba, que não acabou durante todo o "passeio", eles decidiram dar uma volta rápida pela cidade, pois essa era uma viagem escolar, afinal de contas. Era uma das primeiras vezes que saíam do local de hospedagem, por causa do ferimento de Sunao. Na verdade, apenas o próprio Nao não poderia andar pela cidade, mas Sora não deixaria seu precioso chibi sozinho.

Enquanto andavam pela rua observando a bela paisagem que os envolvia, Sora ousou segurar a mão de Sunao com a sua, e assim ficaram de mãos dadas, coisa que o garoto de orbes rosadas não teve coragem de recusar, como geralmente faria.

"_Por que meu coração bate tão rápido só de olhar para ele? E o pior é que agora que finalmente estamos juntos... eu não sei como agir! Espero que ele não interprete isso como eu seu não o amasse... não, não! O Fujimori sabe bem que eu o amo... pelo menos eu acho que ele sabe..." _- Sora estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando finalmente percebeu que não estava mais segurando a mão de Sunao.

"Fuji... mori?" - Este percebe que o garoto já não está mais ao seu lado e, preocupando-se, sai correndo procurar seu amado, afinal, algo grave pode ter acontecido a ele, porque o Sunao que Sora conhece não sumiria do nada assim. Decidido, procura por todos os lados que haviam passado. Passa pelo parque em que havia parado para comprar um bichinho de pelúcia para o garoto, pela lanchonete em que tomaram um sorvete e que ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar, dando ao outro -que não se importou- o "prejuízo", e finalmente passa pela praça, o último lugar onde os dois tinham parado.

"Nao... onde você está...?" - o cansaço ultrapassava seu corpo, e sua preocupação alcançava o ponto máximo, já não agüentava mais, precisava achá-lo, e rápido. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virando-se bruscamente. Para sua imensa alegria, era ele, seu pequeno Nao-chan.

"Fujimori!" - em um movimento rápido Sora segura o pequeno em seus braços, como sua sanidade dependesse disso - "Onde você estava?"

"Hashiba... eu fui pegar isso..." - diz Sunao, surpreso com o gesto do outro e tendo em suas mãos um grande balão roxo - "Eu achei um senhor que estava vendendo, parecia tão bonito... mas quando eu fui te procurar não o vi mais"

"Ah..." - o garoto de cabelos azuis solta o menor, sem graça depois de reparar na expressão perplexa do mesmo -

"Hashiba...?" - Sunao ainda não tinha entendido direito que Sora esteve extremamente preocupado com ele -

"Eu fui te procurar nos lugares em que nós passamos, mas não achei, e se você não tivesse aparecido eu não sei o que teria feito..." - estava falando aquilo sem pensar, deixando, alguns segundos depois, ambos embaraçados - "Aliás, é verdade o que eu disse. Não faça mais isso comigo" - Sora estava sério, encarando o outro garoto nos olhos -

"Gomen..." - algo em sua voz fazia perceber que se sentia um pouco culpado por deixar o outro daquela forma tão... incomum para ele, mas ainda sentia-se surpreso pela preocupação dele -

_"Na verdade, isso já tinha sido demonstrado várias vezes, inclusive no dia do teste de coragem, mas eu nunca reparei que ele se preocupava tanto comigo..." - _os pensamentos de Sunao o levaram a várias outras ocasiões nas quais Sora demonstrara o quanto se preocupava com ele -

"Acho melhor nós voltarmos logo pro hotel, Onii-chan e os outros já devem ter voltado do passei de hoje..."

"Hai..."

Nada foi pronunciado após isto, e ambos voltaram para o local onde estavam todos hospedados. Quando chegaram à porta do local, lá estava Matsuri, esperando-os com um sorriso no rosto.

"Aaaaha, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu sabia que vocês iriam ficar juntos" - diz o loiro, ao ver seus melhores amigos chegarem de mãos dadas, coisa que os próprios não haviam percebido -

"MATSURI!" - exclamam os dois, soltando imediatamente as mãos, antes que seu amigo tivesse oportunidade de tirar uma foto (ou, pelo menos, foi o que eles pensaram) -

"Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou..."

Dito isso, os três foram ao encontro de Nanami e Minato, que estavam sentados em uma das salas do hotel. Matsuri adiantou-se, ligando sua câmera e mostrando algo, que ficou escondido de Sora e Sunao, para os dois adultos. Enquanto Shinichirou começava a rir, levantando o polegar ao loiro, que sorriu vitoriosamente, e Nanami simplesmente sorria discretamente, olhando para os dois garotos parados na porta sem entender nada, estes se entreolharam, e Sunao repentinamente teve uma idéia.

"Matsuri..." - murmura baixo, com uma expressão assassina - "Deixe-me ver essa foto agora!"

"Okay, chefe!" - mostrando uma foto de seus dois amigos de infância de mãos dadas, encaminhando-se ao hotel onde estavam -

"MATSURI!!" - e pela segunda vez naquele dia, esse mesmo grito foi ouvido, vindo das mesmas duas pessoas -

Por um momento, Sora pensou que aquilo tudo valera a pena, pois Sunao agora encontrava-se rindo, e por sua vez, sorriu também, juntando-se ao mesmo na tarefa de jogar as almofadas dos sofás daquela sala em Matsuri.

N/A: Agradeço de coração a todos os que leram esses seis capítulos, apesar de saber que provavelmente são poucas pessoas. Porém, não me importo em escrever, se há pelo menos uma pessoa que gosta dessa fanfic, escrita com tanto carinho. Ah, sim, como sempre, peço que aqueles que chegaram a esse ponto comentem, se lhes for conveniente, okay?

Desculpem-me pela demora em postar (dessa vez não tenho nenhuma desculpa para vocês além da minha preguiça 8D), que talvez se repita em alguns dos próximos capítulos, mas peço que não desistam de ler a fic, apesar da demora. Prometo que não irei abandoná-la antes de poder escrever "Fim".

Ah! Nesse capítulo, a Bame, que escreve de modo bem diferente do meu, redigiu algumas partes, será que vocês conseguem saber quais são? Se bem que eu mudei tudo xDD

Mas alguns trechos ficaram com a escrita original dela, então vamos ver quem acerta? Podem chutar, e quem quiser não precisa participar, tá? Vou indo, porque essa nota está muito grande...

Kissus a todos, e obrigada mais uma vez /o/

Yoru


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Depois de passar um bom tempo correndo atrás de Matsuri, Sora e Sunao estavam realmente cansados. Naquele dia não haveria mais nenhuma atividade escolar, de modo que os dois foram para a área externa, descobrindo as piscinas que havia no hotel. Muitos alunos se divertiam, espalhando água para todos os lados e fazendo barulho, mas os dois que tinham acabado de chegar optaram simplesmente por sentar-se nas cadeiras ao lado dos guarda-sóis. Passaram um bom tempo sem dizer nada, apenas observando a bagunça protagonizada por seus colegas de classe dentro da piscina, porém, após uma meia hora, Sora, não agüentando mais o silêncio que se tornara sufocante, arranja um pretexto qualquer para quebrá-lo.

"Fujimori... huh... seu tornozelo está doendo? Afinal, acho que caminhamos bastante" - diz, lembrando-se do fato e ficando preocupado -

"Não, não está... obrigado" - responde o garoto, olhando-o rapidamente -

"Que bom"

Após esse breve diálogo, os dois mergulharam novamente no silêncio, com Sora cada vez mais incomodado com a situação. Repentinamente, um pensamento diferente lhe vem à cabeça, fazendo-o pensar no assunto por algum tempo, até que decide que não sabe a resposta para sua pergunta, de modo que resolve questionar o outro, sentado a seu lado.

"Eu... posso te fazer uma pergunta, Fujimori?"

"Não, não pode!" - responde o outro, sendo sarcástico -

"Ah, então está bem..."

"Baka... pergunte logo!"

"Tá..." - diz Hashiba, mas sem continuar -

"Fale de uma vez"

"Hum... nós... nós somos alguma coisa?"

"Hããã?" - diz Sunao, atônito, sem compreender o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo -

"... nós somos... Ah, deixa pra lá" - Sora estava extremamente sem graça e Sunao, por sua vez, extremamente confuso -

Uma idéia do que ele estava querendo perguntar começava a invadir sua mente, deixando-o mais perplexo ainda. Sunao olha para ele, com sua expressão demonstrando completamente sua surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que ruboriza, assim como Sora.

"Ha-Hashiba... o que exatamente você quer me perguntar?" - Sunao estava curioso, apesar de tentar manter sua face inexpressiva -

"Euiaperguntarseagoranóssomosnamorados!" - diz Sora, muito rapidamente e um pouco baixo, mas do mesmo modo Sunao entendeu, ambos agora ficando furiosamente corados -

"Eu... eu acho que podemos ser..." - responde Sunao em um sussurro, depois de pensar por um momento -

Sora não poderia estar mais feliz, ainda mais do que quando seu amado garoto aceitou "sair" com ele. Tanto, que inclinou-se na direção dele, fazendo menção de beijá-lo. Sunao afastou-se um pouco, impedindo o gesto do mesmo.

"Aqui não, Hashiba!" - ao ver a expressão triste que se formou na face de Sora, o garoto menor arrependeu-se um pouco, e, levantando-se, segurou o braço dele, puxando-o -

"Fujimori, o que está fazendo?" - questiona-o Sora, sem receber resposta, mas continuando a seguí-lo -

Sunao foi arrastando o outro até chegarem ao dormitório, entrando nele junto com seu agora namorado. Surpreendendo Sora, o chibi aproximou-se e encostou sua boca rapidamente na dele, afastando-se novamente em seguida.

"Satisfeito agora?" - diz Sunao, com o rosto virado, sem coragem de encará-lo - "Mas não espere isso frequentemente"

Sora, com o sorriso enorme, abraça-o, levantando seu rosto delicadamente, e beijando-o, dessa vez mais profundamente, ao sentir os lábios do mesmo se abrirem em muda autorização para tal ato. A urgência de ambos ficava mais evidente, mas de modo repentino Sunao interrompeu o beijo, seus olhos parecendo anuviados e expressando seu temor em relação a algo ainda desconhecido de Sora.

"Hashiba... por favor...salve-me" - disse em um sussurro, caindo desacordado nos braços dele, que ficou paralisado por um momento, e então se dirigiu à cama, colocando Sunao nela -

Chacoalhando levemente o ombro do garoto e chamando seu nome, com sua preocupação crescente, Sora pensava no que poderia fazer, quando lhe ocorreu que deveria avisar a Nanami. Estava quase passando pela porta do quarto, quando ouviu-o chamar seu nome baixinho, voltando imediatamente.

"Fujimori! Você está bem?" - disse, esperançoso, mas sem receber resposta -

Sunao, desacordado, parecia debater-se contra um inimigo inexistente, e Sora, pensando que ele poderia se ferir, aproximou-se, colocando-o sentado e abraçando-o com força, sendo empurrado na mesma medida.

"Fujimori... calma, está tudo bem, sou eu..." - murmurou no ouvido dele -

Sunao, por sua vez, pareceu despertar, e abraçou Sora de volta, de modo desesperado, molhando a camisa do mesmo com a grande quantidade de lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto e soluçando. O garoto maior sabia que isso tinha a ver com o acontecido no outro dia, e que ele talvez tivesse lembrado de suas memórias, ou parte delas. Para afetá-lo dessa maneira, realmente deveria ser algo sério, e com esse pensamento ficou ainda mais preocupado. Acariciando a cabeça de Sunao, fazendo com que este se remexesse um pouco, e logo em seguida desperta.

Sunao estava olhando de Sora, que continuava com uma expressão preocupada, para a cama, onde agora estava, sem entender por que foi parar ali. Sora, vendo a interrogação em sua face, responde-lhe que havia desmaiado novamente.

"Ah... desculpe-me, Hashiba..."

"Fujimori, não se preocupe..." - disse Sora, colocando a mão levemente na cabeça do menor e acariciando-a ternamente - "O que aconteceu com você? São as suas... memórias?"

"Acho que sim... mas não se preocupe com isso, estou bem..." - tenta tranqüilizá-lo, sorrindo -

"Nao..." - Sora abraçou-o, fazendo com que ficasse parcialmente deitado em cima do outro; além disso, o uso do apelido com o nome dele mostrava a preocupação que sentia nesse momento -

Sunao, extremamente corado pela posição em que se encontrava -embaixo de Sora- e também pelo uso de seu apelido pelo outro, o abraçou atrapalhadamente de volta, sentindo a calidez que o corpo do mesmo emanava, fazendo-o sentir-se bem, apesar da vergonha.

"E-eu estou bem, de verdade... não se preocupe com isso..."

"Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas?" - questiona, ainda por cima dele, com o rosto escondido na junção entre ombro e pescoço, e por isso, com a voz abafada -

"Hã? Como assim, Hashiba?"

"Não me peça para não me preocupar com você, Fujimori, por favor" - explica o outro, retomando o uso da jeito de chamá-lo formal, sem perceber -

"Oka..." - Sunao ainda se encontrava envergonhado, ainda mais por agora Sora estar a milímetros de beijar seu pescoço, e, por mais que tivesse se dado conta desse fato, não estava preparado para o que aconteceu em seguida -

Sora, antes que perdesse a coragem de realizar a idéia que aquela posição lhe dera, encostou os lábios levemente na suave curva do pescoço do outro, afastando-se em seguida, também ruborizado. Fujimori, totalmente surpreso, vira-se para Sora com insegurança presente em seu olhar.

"Desculpe-me... prometo que não farei de novo" - diz-lhe Sora, ao ver sua expressão insegura, ele próprio com uma mirada de arrependimento -

"T-tudo bem..." - Sunao, desvia o olhar, com vergonha de encará-lo, mas um instante depois, puxa-lhe ,e o beija, mantendo uma das mãos em sua bochecha e outra na nuca, provocando-lhe arrepios -

Ao se separem, Sora encara o outro garoto abaixo de si com seriedade, mas a gentileza ainda presente em seu rosto.

"Fujimori... me promete?"

"O...o quê?"

"Quando você lembrar o que aconteceu, me conte, pra que eu possa fazer alguma coisa..."

"Hashiba... não precisa, isso não é nada..." - Sora, sem falar nada, continuava olhando-o seriamente, esperando que parasse de contestá-lo, e Sunao, ao perceber tal ato, simplesmente assentiu - "Oka, então..."

Sunao, apesar de temer o que suas memórias poderiam lhe mostrar, ainda mais pelo fato de que iria contar a Sora, tinha uma razoável certeza de que não iria lembrar, de qualquer jeito, de modo que concordou com o pedido. Essa certeza de Sunao iria mostrar-se um belo engano, apesar das circunstâncias.

"Fujimori... você não quer entrar na piscina?"

"Mas..." - Sora lembrou-se então do medo de água de Sunao -

"Ah, esqueça, me desculpe..."

"Não, tudo bem... vamos lá, hoje está fazendo calor, mesmo..." - Sunao sorri discretamente para o outro, que não deixa de perceber -

"Sério? Então, vamos nos trocar" - Sora, ao contrário de Sunao, abre um largo sorriso -

Depois de colocarem suas respectivas roupas de banho, que o menor só havia levado por pura insistência do outro, entre outros 'preparativos', saíram finalmente do quarto, encaminhando-se à piscina. Ao chegarem mais perto, Sora viu o garoto ao seu lado tremer visivelmente, ainda que de modo discreto.

"Tem certeza, Fujimori? Você não precisa entrar, não é?"

"Não... eu vou entrar, mas não se preocupe" - Sunao, sério, apenas olhava na direção na grande piscina daquele hotel, onde alguns dos outros alunos ainda espirravam água, animados -

Sora colocou a mão no ombro de Sunao, olhando-o significativamente, ao que o outro apenas assentiu novamente. Foram então até uma das cadeiras, deixando as toalhas e chinelos ali, seguindo novamente para mais perto da piscina. Sora pulou, porém sem deixar que muita água respingasse, em respeito ao outro que estava perto e, ao emergir novamente, olhou em sua direção. Sunao agachou-se na borda, olhando para Sora, e sem seguida tocou a água hesitantemente com uma das mãos.

"A água está quente..." - diz em tom baixo, chamando a atenção daquele que o olhava preocupadamente -

"Sim, mas está boa... quer que eu segure você?" - oferece inocentemente sua ajuda para que ele entrasse na água -

"Ah..." - Sunao, apesar de envergonhar-se com a sugestão de Sora, estava inseguro demais para apenas segurar-se nas bordas da piscina, e achou que talvez lhe trouxesse mais segurança apoiar-se no 'amigo', assentindo ruborizado para o mesmo -

"Então... você pode se sentar na borda, Fujimori?" - questiona Sora, ao ver a resposta positiva -

"T-tá..." - Sunao, lentamente, faz aquilo pedido por Sora, colocando os pés dentro da água -

Sora, ao ver que o garoto já estava meio acostumado com a sensação que aquilo trazia, coloca hesitantemente as mãos em sua cintura, olhando-o então para ver se aquilo não o desagradava, se deparando apenas com um olhar surpreso por parte dele. Com isso, o levanta, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, consequentemente afundando o garoto um pouco. Sunao levou novamente um susto ao sentir-se afundar mais, apoiando as mãos por impulso nos ombros de Sora.

"Você está bem?" - olha-o preocupado -

"Sim..." - o maior afundou-o lentamente, atento às suas reações, terminando por ficar meio abraçado com ele, ao sentir que o mesmo havia tocado o 'chão' -

Sunao nem havia percebido a posição insinuante em que ele e Sora se encontravam, para os outros, que felizmente estavam muito ocupados em jogar água uns nos outros para prestar atenção nos dois em um canto da piscina.

"Quer que eu te levante mais?"

"N-não, tudo bem..." - Sunao olhava ao redor, começando a se soltar de Sora -

O garoto, apesar de ficar perto de Sora, já não se segurava neste, tentando se acalmar o suficiente para pelo menos andar pela piscina. Repentinamente, porém, Sunao afundou inteiramente na água, assustando imensamente Sora, que imediatamente mergulhou e puxou-o, segurando o corpo leve com facilidade contra o seu próprio. Olhou para sua volta, procurando o infeliz que provavelmente tinha puxado um dos pés do pequeno, ou coisa do gênero, para afundá-lo. Deparou-se com um garoto olhando para eles com um sorriso bobo no rosto, dedicando-lhe um olhar furioso, que o fez afastar-se, indo para o outro lado da piscina.

Sora, ao olhar para o rosto de Sunao, encontrou-o inexpressivo, mas com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. O mais estranho, todavia, não era essa combinação incomum na expressão de alguém, e sim o fato de que o corpo do menor, apesar de este estar consciente, não aparentava vontade própria, ficando como uma boneca, nos braços de Sora. Este, surpreso, carregou Sunao para fora da piscina, sob os olhares de espanto/reprovação/felicidade dos outros alunos ao presenciar a cena um tanto sugestiva, no entanto o garoto nem os percebeu. Enrolando uma das toalhas que haviam levado em Sunao, foi rapidamente para o quarto que dividiam.

Ao chegar em seu destino, Sora colocou a toalha sobre a cama, forrando-a, e sentou sobre a mesma, com o pequeno ainda em seu colo. Com a voz baixa, começou a chamá-lo, limpando as lágrimas que a essa altura já escorriam pelo rosto dele. Sunao continuava do mesmo modo, mas após um certo tempo, para angústia de Sora, começa a tremer incontrolavelmente, murmurando frases desconexas. Com isso, o maior assusta-se, abraçando então o outro com força.A surpresa de Sora apenas aumentou, quando sentiu os braços finos de Sunao empurrando-o desesperadamente.

"Não... por favor, não faça isso... afaste-se..." – Sora, surpreso demais para expressar qualquer reação, deixou-se ser empurrado, ficando então sentado em uma ponta da cama, enquanto Nao havia se afastado o máximo possível, abraçando a si mesmo –

Sora, apesar dessas ações e palavras, percebeu que o outro ainda não se encontrava totalmente consciente, de modo que entendeu que provavelmente aquilo não se dirigia realmente a ele. Com essa conclusão, decidiu que seria melhor que ele o 'acordasse' logo, aproximando-se então de Sunao, hesitantemente.

"Fujimori..." – murmura, com seus lábios próximos à sua orelha – "Sou eu..."

Abraçou-o fracamente, dando espaço para que se ele quisesse, se afastasse. Porém, contrariando o que havia feito até agora, Sunao abraçou-o fortemente de volta, parecendo voltar a si.

N/A: Gomen pela demora...

Yoru e Tsubame


End file.
